Fishcake and Cherry Blossom
by Terri Leinn Vie
Summary: AU. All I want is a normal, peaceful high school life and a normal, peace loving boyfriend. "Will you go out with me?" Instead, I was stuck playing fake girlfriend and tangled in this confusing love triangle. God must hate me. A Lot! HinaNaruSakuSasu.
1. Chapter 1: Crush? On who? By who?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"I gotta go! See ya, mom!"

My name is Sakura Haruno, fifteen years old. My special feature is my pink hair. My common nickname is 'Forehead', due to the fact that it is huge. What kind of person am I?

Having the luck that my train gonna take off in less than 1 minute, I glanced between the left and right compartments before deciding on the left. It looks empty and being one who travels by public traffic all the time, you know it's better to have a nice, empty space to stand or sit than being squeezed by more than ten human bodies. However, just as I set foot on the door, flow of people quickly rushed in the very same section and when the train had started to move, the poor me have been squished painfully between the wall and a fat, old guy.

"I made a mistake again." I mumbled, unable to move with the tight pack of people around me.

The example above had helped you a great deal in understanding me, right? I always make the wrong choice. No matter what kind of situations arises, from answering multiple choices question, picking the club activities to even the ice cream in the convenient store (I chose the one which has already out of date), the results are all the same. When I choose something after worrying and hesitating over it, I mess up most of the times.

After had apologize and excuse myself liked crazy, finally, I had been able to reach the door to exist the train. Another wrong decision I made in choosing to stay close to the other side of the compartment while my station has the train opens door in this side. Wearing out, I wondered if my poor ability in making right decision was because of my bad luck or actually my dumbness. I stopped myself from comng up with the answer because either way, I'm still pathetic. No need to feel even worse by knowing I'm a retard or being hated by God, anyway.

Sighing, I started striding toward my new school. Today was the first day I started high school. I just needed to be more careful in everything. May be by taking care not to cause trouble, trouble would also steer clear of my way?

Sighing again, I found myself in another situation where my skill in choosing being brought out in practicing. There was two streets appeared in front of me. Both of them led to my school but from the look, though the right one seems pretty dark and deserted, it must be shorter than the other, I thought. I needed to get to school early to fix my hair and in this early morning, there must be none of villain around.

I dashed toward the right corner. Truth to be told, I quickly regreted my decision. The street was seriously even more creepier once I entered it. There was no one around! Though there were houses and trees on both sides, but walking on an empty street early in the morning was very scary. And I'm not reliable, strong and be able to take care of my self if some random perverts appear! I should have chose the left one!

So, I squeezed my hands, took a deep breath and started running blindly ahead. It's quite a logical solution to me at that time but quite a dump one I considered the situation later. I could just have to return to the corner and went in the other way! But as I said, my fearful mind could only came up with that sore solution. I didn't keep up my fast space for long because my feet suddenly hit something solid, which resulting my loss of balance and a painful butt-head with the ground.

Oh God! I bet even my mother at home could feel the pain! It's serious hurt! In addition to my distress, not only my forehead would look extra huge from swelling, my used to be extra clean and neat, now, must tained with dust and mud!

How could I be this unlucky?

Rising up irritatingly, I realized mid- way during my dramatic fall earlier that the damned thing which got in my way was actually a human organic part, a foot. Damned it! Luck was not on my side today and now even human try to go against me? My ire didn't smooth down when my eyes interpreted that the jerk seems to belong to the category of male. Though, I'm quite a coward most of the time, when people mess with me, they pay. I would make sure of it and this guy's ears were so going to fell off after my yelling! Swirling around, I scowled deeply, sucking in deep breath and ... dropped my jaw.

W-What the?

'Now, you make him cry. What a cruel, no manner bitch you are.' Inner, a voice in my head, snickers.

'But I didn't even say a thing!' I cred frantically inwardly, getting panic when I realized that the guy had tears rolling down his cheeks. I know I'm quite a scary person when I'm getting mad but honestly, I haven't done or even utter a word from the moment we met! Was my face that powerful to make a physically healthy(I'm not too sure about his mental) teen this fearful? Getting all nervous, I quickly scurried away from the uy and anxiously wondered what I should do.

'Get the hell out of here, duh! You don't even know him!' Inner urged and I know that voice was right. What did I earn out of this if I stay here and possibly comforting that guy? Though he's wearing my school's uniform, the guy looked every bit of a loser. I meant, if you thought about it, what kind of sane person sitting in the corner of the street, this early in the morning and cry? Plus, with those teary cheeks, snotty noise, I hardly consider him worthy to talk with, let alone soothing him.

However, against my better judgment, I asked. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you sick, mate?"

This was another problem I had. Aside from my bad luck in decision, I also am an easy to sway person. Ino usually said I'm the type that people can easily manipulate with puppy eyes and heart- broken stories. She says I get a thing for helpless person, which is considered as stupid by her. She reasons that in these days and times, that trait will only get me hurt my kindness wil come back to bite my ass one day.

That girl's pretty face doesn't match her nature one bit, I tell ya.

Back to reality, the boy still sat motionless, as if he didn't hear what I just said very clearly and loudly. Plus, I was standing apart from him about two or three feet and he didn't seem to realize my presence. So, patiently, I got closer and squat down to his eyes' level. This time, I retried with a gentler tone. "What's the matter? You Ok?"

The boy remained silent, staring into space with an unfocused eyes.

'Serve you right for being a nosy bitch.' Inner snorted at my failed attempt.

Ignoring her, I tried again, now starting to lose hope. "When something happened, confessing it will make you feel better. Tell me about it and may be I can help. I'm pretty smart, you know?"

There was still no response.

My effort was in vain.

'This is pointless! Let's go already, stupid girl!'

'Will you shut up! I'm trying to help a person here!'

'Helping?' Inner snorted loudly, sounding nasty. 'You are pathetic. What good can you do for yourself? And to think about helping others? Don't make me laughed!'

"It's nothing. I just have a fight with my friend." The guy said quietly at last, relief me and silent my mean Inner.

"You hurt?" Preferring to the wound on his face, I remarked. "Your friend must be a pretty bad guy, huh?"

"No. He's not." The guy said, looking away. "I was at fault. It's right for him to do so."

I felt my heart softening at his pained face. His lip was bleeding yet, he still denied against my accusing. His friend must have been an important one for him. I can understand his feelings. I once had a fight with Ino, a best friend of mine, and the guilt, regretful feeling of saying some words that hurt her was really unpleasant. Calling her a pig was a mistake. Saying her fat and controlling was another mistake. Though we are still being friends and the fight was long time ago, I still feel like I own a debt to her.

"Then, apologize. Fix what you have messed up." I advised. "What's good when you are sulking here? What've been done, have been done. You can't change it but you can make it up for your friend!"

The boy really looked at me for the first time, as it's until now that he really saw me. I stared back at him firmly, and for the first time, noticed that his eyes were really blue, the same shade as a clear, summer day's sky.

"You… think so?" He asked, sounding shy.

I nodded seriously. "Actually, I believe in it. You certainly can fix the matter."

He grinned sheepishly. Two deep dimples appeared on his cheeks, which adorned with 3 whiskers liked scar on each side. "You are really kind." He said, "Will you go out with me?"

Huh?

'Huh?'

What did he just say?

'You are being asking out by the first boy, who is a pathetic, weak dude.' Inner giggled. 'Nice.'

I couldn't really comprehend what Inner said nor can I suppress the heat that was creeping to my cheeks either. As the reason was my brain refusing to work that moment or may be it worked too fast. A guy just asked me out. A guy with beautiful blue eyes just asked me out! Holy God! But they just met for shorter than 10 minutes! What should I say? What should I do? I've never been in this kind of situation!

What should I say? What should I do? In a matter of lightening speed, I instinctively smack him up- side- down on the head, the only thing dumb me can do and yelled. "BAKA!"

'Good job.' Inner laughed hysterically inside my head while I was anything but humored by my idiocy. This is another flaw I have. Uncontrollable actions when nervous. I didn't even know how my nervous system could come up with such action!

"Wait! Wait! I haven't finished!" The guy held his head, looked scare out of his mind at my grimace, self-pity face, or probably an angry expression in his eyes. "I won't touch you! Liked sex or kissing! I will do absolutely nothing! Believe it!"

'A pathetic, weak and gay guy.' Inner laughed harder but I stayed confused. What did he mean by not having "that" or kiss me if he went out with me? Weren't those what couples do? If he well, like me, he must want to do them right? Not that I'd want him too but still…

My face must have screamed 'WTH are you talking about?' because the guy grinned at me. "Really. You just have to pretend to be my girlfriend. Will you go out with me as a fake girlfriend?"

I heard something just snapped in my head. Inner was on the verge of death by laughing (not that I would mind if she's really disappeared) while I frowned in concentration. I totally didn't have a guy with brilliant blue eyes asked me out as a 'fake' girlfriend. There must be some misheard in my part. Yup, may be the accident with my head smash- kissing the ground had caused some of my brain cells died, makin me hear wrong things. That must be it... yeah?

"It would be better if you have bigger boobs." The guy didn't seem to be fascinated with my confuse face because he was busily check out my body. Ooh, the jerk didn't imply I have tiny, invisible and flat chests! Still unaware of my rising blood pressure, he finally looked at my face and grinned brightly. "Suppose you just need to drink more milk, yeah? I can even contribute to it!" He winked playfully, unaware that a pulse just snapped on my head.

I gave him my most beautiful smile that I can mutter up with all the veins popped up on my face. "I refuse. Now, die, you pervert!"

BANG!

Hitting him square on the face with my school bag, I quickly dashed to my school's direction, wanting nothing more than stay away from that deceiving pervert. He wasn't anything like his earlier impression! Where were the fragile heart, sensitve soul and perfect body image I saw just seconds ago! I heard him saying something liked "That's hurt!", "Hold on" or "Wait for me" but I ignored them. He should be grateful that I didn't beat him into a blood pulp (not that I could with my skinny arms but a girl get to dream, right?).

If he was joking, that was the worst joke ever! I nearly took it seriously! Not that I would ever admit it... Beside, I had really meant to help him earlier! What's with the fake girlfriend stuff? Was he trying to thank me? Was that how he show his gratitude? He thought I am that desperate to have a boyfriend to show off? Or was I looking that pitiable?

I should have gone in the left direction!

Screw him and his charming eyes!

A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you found it enjoyable.


	2. Chapter 2: Princess and Forehead girl

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto.

* * *

Arrived at the class after the long run, I must have looked like a sweating pink mess. Not only my clothes were dirty and wrinkled, I probably smelt after the running! And I didn't even have time to fix my hair either! I know I used to look like an average chick with the score of 6. But, now, with this new first impression, I would definitely be labeled in the ugly, thrown away category with the number less than 0 on my forehead!

'Why's bother with what others think about you?' Inner asked idly. "You are always ugly, no matter how you try to hide it, anyway.'

…Yeah. I sighed inwardly. Not like my attempt in fixing my hair and not sweating would help me become prettier like Ino. It's my fate to always be the average and insignificant person.

Calming down, I glanced around the room in order to find an empty space. My classmates had already separated and formed groups with each others. It's either a three persons group to five or six persons. They all looked content with their new friends and it seems there was no opening for another to squeeze in.

It's just my luck to have separate class from all my friends in junior school. Now, not only I looked liked a loser, I felt just the same with my new rank.

'Lone loser has a nice ring, ne?' Inner sneered.

But I didn't reply because my eyes just caught sight of a dark haired girl, who would be my hero of my terrible day. She was sitting alone, with an empty seat next to her! It seemed the God of luck had finally had pity on me!

"You'd better give up the idea." This voice… definitely was not my Inner. Glancing back, I saw a tan girl with her brown hair pulled up into two buns sat in the seat next to my spot. The new girl whispered to me. "That girl might look and act cute, but she was infamous in my junior high school. The guys calls her Hime- sama but you know what girls said about her?"

I shook my head while Inner spat a 'Duh' inwardly.

Tenten said, rather too loud in my opinion when you wanted to talk back behind one's back. "They said she snatched other girls' boyfriends. Horrible, no?"

Inner whistled while I looked back at the dark haired girl. From what I see, she appeared hardly the part like what the new girl just told me.

"By the way, my name is Tenten." The brunette smiled at me. "You wanna share the chair with me?"

I stared cooly at the raven haired girl before glancing at Tenen.

"You see, my legs are pretty big so I don't think I can fit in that spot. I used to be in crickets. though I should have listen to Pig and join Tennis club..." I smiled sheepishly. "Er, anyway, thanks for the offer. See ya around."

I nodded at Tenten, who was looking dumbstruck and confused. She probably couldn't understand what I was babbling about and I hardly cared about that. She was nice to me but I disliked one who judged others, especially when their opinion was based on social rumors.

Finding a spare chair outside the classroom, I stalked toward the dark haired girl and nervously said. "Excuse me. Could I sit next to ya?"

I had to suppress a surprised gasp when the long haired girl looked up at me. She looked just like a doll!

The pretty girl stared at me then said. "Y-You should leave. I-I will steal your boyfriend, you know?"

Wow.

'I like this bitch.' Inner smirked.

Rare as it was, I agreed with Inner in this matter and let out a heartily laugh at the trying- to- stay- serious- face girl. It's mean to say but this girl just didn't have it in her to be a mean, bitchy person liked Ino. I giggled. "Nah. I don't mind at all. It's not like I have one-"

'Hello? The pervert this morning?'

I continued, now looked seriously. "No. Actually, you will do me a favor if you have him. I gladly offer him to you!"

Hime Sama (I didn't know her name so I called her what Tenten told me) looked super suprised and I understood her shock. Now, that I previewed the whole situation, I must be thought as a weirdo. What kind of girl like her boyfriend being stolen?

'You are weird from the start.'

Yeah. Just the fact that I'm talking to myself is enough. I smiled, breaking the awkward silence by asking if my hair looked weird, the only thing I could mutter up when being nervous. Hime Sama blinked, diverted her eyes to scan me then replied with a quieter voice, though still audible to me. "Yes. Your hair looks very messy."

I felt kind of down and embarrassing. To be said looking messy by a pretty girl was not a proud thing at all, exclude from Ino of course. I had been immune to that Pig's insults anyway. Still, how stupid I am to mess up at the first lines with Hime Sama. Just then, I noticed Hime Sama had rose up, leaned closer and was running her fingers through my hairs, probably to fix it.

Ba-dum!

Closed up, I realized just how beautiful this girl was. She had a heart shaped face, smooth skin, rosy lips and pretty silver eyes. And whoa, her eyelashes were super long! I usually am hard in ranking one as good- looking, especially with female because my best friend was a magazine model. However, I had to admit this girl was stunning, even enough to rival with Ino!

"W-What's wrong?" She must have noticed my blushing face.

"I, well," I admitted. "It's just that with you so closed, I suddenly get rather flutter."

Hime Sama widened her eyes before muttering while ducking her head something similar to "You are strange" phase. I lowered my head and she swirled to the right. I rose to the right she turned to the left. Pretending to starting rising for the left, I caught the girl off guard when I suddenly lowered my head instead, laughing when her blush increased ten fold at the moment my curious eyes caught hers.

"Sorry, sorry." I only stopped my maniac acts when she was in the verge of tears. What the… She was totally nice!

Though I didn't doubt what Tenten said earlier because the girl had looked very sincerely, I found her speech contradicted with what I found. Hime Sama was anything but horrible! Even as a girl, I really found her adorable. Somehow, I got a feeling that 'those other girls' boyfriends' weren't being snatched or stolen by this girl. I bet they would even jump off a cliff if doing so can have Hime Sama fell for them!

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga. You can call me Hinata, um, that's if you want." The pretty girl stammered, playing with her fingers.

"Sakura Haruno's here for Hime Sama!" I grinned, awed inwardly at how even in fluttery, one could be this cute.

'How wide is the difference…' Inner sighed mockingly.

The loudspeaker interrupted our talk with the order for all students to gather at the school's hall. This was a tradition of the school, I realized, because the seniors and juniors passed by us on the way was grumbling about the trouble of hearing lengthy and boring speech in ceremony every year.

"Forehead!" It's Ino, I'm sure abou that without looking. No one calls me by that hideous nickname but her. Ino caught up quickly from her line, ignoring her new friends and walked beside me. "Why didn't you pick me up this morning? I'm nearly late for school, you bitch!"

` "That would teach you a lesson to pigging out on yesterday, instead of preparing." I smiled fakedly and stopped her before she started her usual rants on boyfriends and mailing strengthened one's relationship by introducing her to Hime Sama. "Hinata, meet the pig next door from my house, Ino Yamanaka. Pig, be nice to my new friend, yeah?"

Ino didn't react to my insult immediately but took her time to check Hime out. This was a habit of my blond friend. She tended to use the stare she was using now to judge if one's worthy being with her. Don't get me wrong! Though I she's mean and super cruel to me, Ino was anything but bitchy to others around her. In fact, she was the type that others girl liked to ask for tips of fashion or just to confess troubles in relationship. Ino was anything but me!

However, liked me, who was helpless in front of weak creature, Ino got a huge thing for beauty.

She goes nuts for beautiful things. From her clothes, personal objects to the people she hangs out with, they all had to be pretty, above average standard. And to satisfy her starve for beauty, Ino went from the length of becoming the money- eating machine imn buying clothes(she's lucky her family is rich) to the length of anexoria. Though, the girl did get over the deadly diseases, her obsession still remained firmly. I guessed the traits just runs in her family as her parents also got a things for pretty stuffs, just not to her extend.

"You pass!" Almost jumping off my feet from the loud voice, I glared at Ino, who was fawning all over poor Hinata, who looked liked she was going to faint from the deadly air shattering hug of the stranger. The blond squealed, paid no attention that her new pretty friend was being suffocated to the verge of death. "Oh my goodness! You are just so cute, Hinata Chan! I swear you are the most adorable girl I've ever seen!"

Heaving a sigh, I ripped Ino off the poor purple faced girl. "If so, please don't kill her, Pig. Honestly, do you know with that much fat, you can murder a person?"

"I'm not fat!" Ino spat back defensively then sneered. "I feel sorry for your big forehead! With all that spare area, it can only contain a tiny, pea-sized brain!"

I gritted my teeth, flattered a strained smile on my face. "Isn't your shirt look tight today? Has your weight gone up again, fatto?"

"What's about your forehead? Did you apply sun cream to it? Because it's blinding my eyes, bitch!" Ino replied with just as much amount of polite.

The conversation you've just heard was what the two of us had always had from the age of ten. Not on the best term daily, but definetely got each other' back when trouble arises. It's just how our friendship works, I guess.

The two of us glared venomly at each others before each huffed and Ino went back to pestering the shy Hinata. The three of us continued our jog along the hall and I couldn't help but noticed that every guys' eyes and even girls' were on our group.

Sorry, my mistake. Those eyes were actually on Ino and Hinata. I doubted they even realized there was a third party in the heavenly scene at all. Glancing at the chattering Ino and a nervous Hinata, I almost sighed in despair. The pair stood out liked delicious cakes in a basket of green, foul foods.

I stood no chance at all, when walking next to them now. And I had hoped I would have a boyfriend in high school.

Suddenly, the face of that blond guy popped up to my head. What the? I chuckled ackwardly inwardly. What was I thinking? I probably wouldn't meet him ever again! I meant, though we did go in the same school, this campus is huge! Plus, being beside Ino and Hinata is liked being invisible. I doubted he can spot me out at all.

A hand suddenly yanked at my shoulder and before I could understand what's going on, a voice had said aloud.

"Teme. This girl …is my girlfriend. Meet my sweet honey!"

Huh?

What the hell!

* * *

A/N: It's not that hard to know who is holding Sakura and who is Teme, right? Hope you enjoy the chapter. It's quite boring but I was doing the character introducing here so it can't be helped.

Ok. See you till the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Prince and Fishcake boy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy.

I, Sakura Haruno, and my Inner, were both speechless. Who wouldn't when they confront a boy that better off being model with his mesmerizing dark eyes and a body, though being hidden somewhat by the baggy and hideout uniform, still made every girl drooling over?

He was handsome and I found my cheeks heated up under his intense gaze.

However, it would be one thing you face this 'God' in normal situation, when you are just a single, _available_ girl, and one thing when you are introduced as a weirdo's girlfriend.

"Dope," The 'God' said, his voice's silky. "I thought you have higher expectation."

_Is he entailing that I'm ugly?_ I scowled, feeling deeply offend. As I said, it would be one thing a normal, average boy say the very same thing and another thing when he said it, straight to my face! My ego was anything but whole now.

"Shut up, bastard! She's nice!" But not pretty. The weirdo, with freaking mental instability just not implying that! I wiggled ineffectively inside the iron liked 'embrace' the boy was holding me in.

"Let me go, sicko! Who's your girlfriend!" I cried but my attempt in escaping the weirdo was failing miserable as he just had to tighten his hold a bit more and I was squishing miserably to his chest, unable to say anything more for the loss of air.

Inner swooned at the tone, rip muscles underneath all the clothes.

What the hell? Wasn't this guy supposed to be some gayish, fragile and skinny dude? He was anything but liked the impression he left me this morning!

The jerk laughed. "Aw, don't tell me you're still angry at me, honey! We got a small fight this morning but it's actually nothing at all." He explained as if this event he was babbling around was true! He said to me. "Sweetheart, I wouldn't mind at all, even though your boobs are small. We'll work it out, ne?"

You don't even know my name! And how dare you make dirty comment on my breasts twice a morning! I wanted to yell that at his face but his firm head-block said he would have none of it.

"Anyway," His tone was serious now, or at least, lost its earlier playfulness. "Teme, as I said, I got a girl over the break. I don't have anything to do with your girlfriend." The weirdo was also a dirty playboy, who snatched his friend's woman? "I have my honey and yours are anything but my taste. So, hurry up and make it up to her, bastard."

'Teme' stayed severely quiet. There was still some suspicious gleamed in his eyes. Yet, there was also the sadness in that scowling handsome facial.

"All of you brats go back to your class! There! Standing in front, Namikaze, back to your class quarter now!" Fishcake? What kind of parent named their child as a food? Inner laughed hysterically in my head. "Hey, Naruto Namikaze! You hear me?"

I heard a low, dangerous growl from the person behind my back before he suddenly yelled. "Oh, shut it, Granny Tsunade! Why do I have my whole name called!"

"What did you say, you disrespectful brat!" The loud voice bit back and Naruto release me while making his way grumpily back to his own class. Giggles and snickered erupted from the crowd around us.

"Forehead!" Ino cried, swirling me around to face with two sauces orbs. "Y-you have a boyfriend! Have you have sex-No, did you use protection! Oh, my god! You are PREGNAN-

Bonk!

I'm not one for violence, especially to pretty girl like Ino, but any one had her limit. The pig just practically scarred my clean reputation, resulting people staring, whispering and sniggering very LOUDLY at me!

"Gosh! That guy isn't my boyfriend!" I hissed with beat red face. There was a shock horror on Ino's face and I quickly added, before she blurted out anything more. "And he's not my boy toy or a one night stand either! Pig, stop making perverted thoughts!"

"Oh…" Yes. Just one quiet word like that! I want to scream to my best friend's face that she was the biggest bitch to ruin my high school life. Now, every one must think I'm a slut and gonna be a teenager mommy in the middle of this year!

So much for being careful and not causing any trouble.

"But, hey, Forehead. Your boyfriend's friend is hot!" Ino sighed, leering shamelessly at the Teme, who was sitting in front of us. "May be we could organize a group date!"

Knowing it would be pointless to clear the 'boyfriend' misunderstanding with the knucklehead Ino for she's just too dump and stubborn, I huffed. "Anko looks ready to haul your ass, Pig. Get lost already."

Cursing at the murderous glare her homeroom teacher was shooting, Ino hurriedly scurried away, leaving me with my desired silence. I should thank who ever teacher had arranged me in different class from Pig. It's cruel for me to feel please that the two of us would only be able to hang out at lunch and I know it. However, if you have a whinny, fashion slave, boy obese best friend for over five years, I bet you'd agree wholehearted with me.

Anyway, the assembly was uneventful. The principal gave some glory speech. Teachers introduced some new educated methods and several rules. One even announced while staring intensely at me that dying hair is a crime and anyone with unnatural, chemical hair should be ashamed with themselves.

Lucky that I brought the doctor certification. That damned teacher, named Ibiki, was giving me evil stare.

I didn't pay much attention to the rest of the speech because my mind was wandering else where, or at a certain guy with twinkled blue eyes.

So, his name is Naruto. What's a weird name. Who would call their child after a dish, fishcake nonetheless? (Naruto actually mean whirlpool but read like fishcake.) His name was silly and I have no doubt his persona is the same. It's only 15 minutes and the guy had dozed off soundly in his seat. He was drooling and I knew by expressions of his classmates that snoring must be in the picture too.

He looked like a dork, yet, I couldn't help remembering his heart-broken face this morning. He just looked so… Well, sad may be an understatement. It's more like a mixture of pain, dread, self-hatred and regret.

It's so intense back then that the urge to shield and protect him just bubbled up in me, forcing me to comfort and shooed that benevolent look away.

'Dumbass.' Inner sneered. 'Don't act and think you are all heroic. You are just a crazy, mental disable and ugly chick! You just want to feel superior by pitying some lower life trash!'

I clenched my jaw, stung at the insult from Inner but silently switching her off. I was being careless earlier, too lost in thought and let her caught me off guard. Inner took pleasure in attacked my pride, my confident and I could hear it laughed manically in my head.

Determined that sulking over what a voice in your head said was just too crazy, even for me, I lured my thoughts back to Naruto. So, the idiot insisted me to be his fake girl friend and had already believed that I would play this game with him. Though he's cute and I admitted that I got a little attach to him, I didn't think I'd pull it off as well as he thought I could. Plus, I wanted have my first boy friend out of love, not some fake ass or a playboy that used me to get away from the crime of stealing his friend's girl.

Play boy… I knew the conversation Naruto had with 'Teme' attested my theory but for some reasons, I couldn't image that crybaby idiot cheating on his friend. Heck, the sentence 'Naruto Umazaki is a playboy' even sounded odd on its own.

My eyes flicked toward 'Teme', whom sat several seats in front of me. I could notice girls were swooning and drooling at just the sight of him. Those who sat behind him like me, or far away liked Ino, gawked at his back with heart shaped pupils. The rest, whom located in front of him, were have a major meltdowns, just by staring at his face.

Ok. Crash my theory because even if Naruto was really a jerk and playboy, he would, and always, never be able to cheat with this Teme's girlfriend. No sane girl would choose Naruto, when she had the most dashing guy as her boyfriend.

'There are also insane girl, who has weird fetish.' Inner chuckled and I felt unease. The voice sounded as if it was talking about me.


	4. Chapter 4 Actress and Hairstylist

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Enjoy.

* * *

After the assemby and three long periods of school lessons, I, along with the rest of the class was held back for cleaning duty. As the school does not hire any cleaners, (Tsunade sensei sure is stingy) the students are forced to take responsibility over their class room, which basically means we are to clean our class ourselves, without being paid too. How fair was that!

As today was the first day, we, students needed to do an overall clean-up. Normally, each day, there would be two students stayed back to clean the board and arranged the chairs and tables in its order. These two unfortunate slaves would be voted by class tomorrow, along with class president and vice president.

"These taints are stubborn, yeah?" Tenten strode up a casual talk, helping me rubbing the window's glass.

"Tell me about that. I have been working on this spot for five minutes and it's still not clear." I replied with a fake sigh.

"I should earn some fee for helping ya." Tenten grinned and we exchanged some trivial talks. Though I didn't like her all that much, after the Hinata back stabbing especially, I reckoned the brunette had taken a fond on me. She seemed pretty keen in making me her friend.

"I saw you talking with Sasuke Kun this morning. He's so handsome, right?" Tenten whispered, peeking at the said boy with a dreamy sigh. The dark hair guy, who was being the center of attention by the girls in class, was cleaning the floor dutily behind us. "And cool, too. I wish I got a boyfriend liked him."

"But he looks angry all the time, you know?" I commented. "And his persona is, um, not kind?" I intended to use the 'horrible' word but on the second thought, I decided to change it. Wouldn't want to be murdered and bullied by fan girls for the rest of high school, yeah?

"That what makes him hot!" Karin, a red head with glasses working nearby, exclaimed loudly, as if she's talking to us the whole time. I shared a look with Tenten and while she boldly peeked behind us, I didn't dare to turn around.

Karin continued to rant on, totally oblivious that the subject she was talking about, located, just behind our back. "And the best part is I heard he just broke up with his girlfriend- from a girl who went to the same junior high with him- so he's single now and probably in need of a lot of love! Isn't it great!"

I hope Sasuke was too dumb to figure out that we were talking about him. Apparently, God didn't hear my pray because I heard a loud crash, as if some one just threw his rag on the floor and stormed off. The three of us jumped a little and Karin gasped in horror, realizing her mistakes. "Oh, my god! Sasuke Kun was behind me all the time and I haven't fixed my hair! I must look terrible!"

'Great. Another Ino.' I thought while Inner was laughing a storm in my head. While Karin bewilderedly brushing her hair with her fingers, which didn't seem to be efficient, I noticed Tenten looked a bit pleased. Probably happy that one rival for her future man was out.

That what I hate about girls, especially girls in love.

Then, imaged of Naruto suddenly crossed my mind and I asked Karin. "Do you know why did they break up?"

"Oh my god! What should I do! I look awful!"

"Karin, hey. You know why?" I tried again, louder in case she hadn't heard me.

"My hair! Oh, and where is my make up, damned it!" I was tempted to point out that they were in a middle of a clean up section and going to head home soon. Why did she need to make her up for?

"Karin! You hear me?"

"Shut up! I need to fix my self because Sasuke Kun wouldn't love me if I'm as ugly as you!" The red head yelled angrily and I inhaled a deep breath to calm my nerve. This girl was really annoying, even more than Pig! And you need to know by comparing her to Ino, she was ranked as supper, extremely irritating.

"Hey! What's your problem!" Tenten barked behind me and I smiled at her.

"It's ok. I can handle it." She looked suspicious and was still scowling at Karin (and was the glittering thing in her hand a knife?). But I wasn't lying to calm her down. Actually, I was being really honest. Being best friend with a moody Ino, I knew just the right thing to do when some grumpy chick was in a sour spirit.

"Let me help you." I said, pulling out a comb and some conditioned powder from my bag nearby.

"What's that?" Karin asked, frowning at me through her mirror.

"I'm an expert in styling and maintaining hair." I replied, casually run my comb through her hair. She didn't trust me at first and demanded me to give her the comb only. However, I held her firm and did some secret massage on her head skin, which Ino loved dearly and would order me to do it for her every twice a day.

Expectedly, Karin relaxed but her shoulder still tensed and she watched my hand's movements like a hawk through her mirror. I didn't blame her for her wariness.

After all, can you entrust your precious hair to one who had hideout hair style and whom you just insulted earlier?

I knew she just let me fix her hair because she was doing a horrible job at it and that my massage while I combed her hair was fascinating (Ino told me so). Tenten was also giving me odd looks, as if she didn't quite believe what I was doing. She must have expected me yell the hell out of Karin or even punch her, not being helpful to my offender.

Applied some cream from my hair conditioner bottle, I continued on my work, skillfully smooth out a knot whenever I reached one. "You got nice hair's texture."

"Of course. I used the best hair care." Karin snorted, but sounding a tag nicer. She must notice how much better her hair look and feel while I was combing on it.

"Hm, but I advise you shouldn't watch your hair everyday." I finished the he final stroke and looking at her through the mirror on her hand. "The chemical in shampoo will destroy your hair and make it's dry. You should only wash it about two or three days a week. It will be easier to style and more manageable."

"Really?" Karin looked awe while she combed through her hair in amaze. She must be surprised that her frizzy, greasy hair could be this soft and much shinier.

I nodded, showing her a bottle of powder. "You can sprinkle this on your hair and comb through it every day. It work wonder, I assure you."

"Whoa. Can you buy me one? I will pay you tomorrow!" Karin grinned at me excitedly and I smiled back.

"Nah. Use that. It's brand new. I only just opened it this morning."

"You sure? Oh my god!" She cried in glee, bounced on me and declared I was her best friend forever from then on.

That was easy. I thought, winking at a dumb-struck Tenten while patting the back of a thrilled Karin. The brunette looked totally shocked, as if the whole process still hadn't been digested by her.

"You're the best, Sakura! The most amazing!" Karin still complimented me non-stopped while Tenten nodded, finally located her jaw back to its appropriate place.

Inner was muttering at how stupid girls liked Karin could be while I silently sent my thanks to Ino. You see, this was one of few advantages I got by being friend with a queen bee, fashionable chick. For having to tag along whenever she went shopping and helping her presenting herself before going on date or club, I had acquired quite a vast knowledge in the area of beautify.

I don't want to boast but even a professional expert in this area would have to hold some respect for _me._

Anyway, by having this talent after all the torture Ino put me through, I can make friend (even friend for life!) with almost every girls, just by helping them a bit on their looks. I could be wimpy, clumsy sometimes but I was confident that I girls drew to me liked bees to honey and Karin was not an exception.

After had managed to quiet the hyper girl down, I returned to my cleaning task with the others while asking Karin again. "Do you know why did Sasuke break up with his girlfriend?"

"Beat me. I don't know that much." Karin shrugged and I frowned inwardly. So, all my effort to be friend with her in order to have information was wasted? What the hell? If I know this bitch didn't know a thing, I'd have just left and not staying behind to fix her hair! Damned! And I lost my brand new hair powder too! It's as expensive as bitch!

The red head must notice my disappointment because she hurriedly said. "But I heard his girl friend is very pretty and rich. And she's in this school too!"

Firgure. Some one as stuck up and haughty as Sasuke wouldn't stoop down to lowly, average girl. His girl friend must be a beauty.

Now that I had confirmed that Naruto would stand no chance to lure such girl to cheat Sasuke, I wondered why the Teme broke up with her and what role Naruto played in this mysterious drama. But mostly, I really wanted to meet the chick, who could actually go out with a hotie like Sasuke.

Talk about pretty, I turned to Tenten. "Oh, hey, Ten."

"Ten?" The bunned haired girl raised any eyebrow, seeming to like the nick name I gave her.

"Yeah. Hinata actually is a nice, normal girl you know? She's just too shy."

"Hyuuga? Nice?" Karin exclaimed in bewildered, once again, interrupting. I could tell Tenten was annoyed. " She's the biggest bitch ever! That girl just got a nice look and a little bit money and she thought she owns the world!"

"No. She's very kind-Really! It's just she's timid around stranger." I defended my new friend. Out of all girls I had met so far, Hinata definitely was the best. Not only she's good-looking, she's also cute and even fragile! She deserved to be admired, not resented by jealous bitches!

'You're sick.' Inner sniggered, pointing out that I liked that girl because she's vulnerable and alone and I had a fetish for weakling.

Ok. So what? Protecting others wasn't illegal or it was banned, was it?

"Still, you know," Tenten joined in with a meaningful glance. "If you hang around such beauty, you will look twice the time awful."

A knot twisted my stomach and I felt totally shocked. Why didn't I think about it before? Standing beside Hinata would only uglify me, liked five the times if not more! My face would look fatter, nose bigger and eyes smaller! My forehead probably would expand to the huge rank!

'Hello? Then, your best friend, Ino, isn't pretty?' Inner pointed out irritatingly, must be angry because I was yelling inside my head and _she_ was supposed to be the only voice there. 'The Ino-clone, Karin isn't good-looking? And Tenten isn't that far from cute. It's just that you are ugly! Uglier a bit will kill you?'

I sighed, once again blowed by the offensive statement. Why did that voice could just be so cruel? It didn't need to emphaise the ugly word twice!

But Inner had a point. It still wouldn't matter if I hang out with Hinata. Not that by avoiding her, I'd become prettier.

Still, it's depressed to think how ugly you were compared to your friends, who were all better off being models.

I really had a problem in chosing friends.

* * *

A/N: For some odd reason, 'Blue' is actually my favourite work amongst my stories so far. May be, because this is the only fic that isn't crossover amongst my story.


End file.
